


Sleep When the Baby Sleeps

by klqine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klqine/pseuds/klqine
Summary: Parenthood means everything to Kurt and Blaine, even when they’re exhausted, but sleeping when the baby sleeps seems almost impossible to them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sleep When the Baby Sleeps

" _That_ was a challenge," Blaine sighed as he sunk back into the couch after trying to get Finnley-Rose to sleep after they got home from the hospital.

As soon as they walked in the door, Finnley-Rose started screaming, and Kurt and Blaine thought they'd be able to calm her down because they were _experts_ at that now, but they weren't able to.

Except, after about forty-five minutes of switching her back and forth from each other, Kurt had _finally_ gotten her to actually calm down and fall asleep, hopefully for a while.

It was funny. _Ever_ since Finnley-Rose was born, she'd been very attached to Kurt. Blaine thought that maybe it was because Kurt was the first one to hold her right after she was born, but Kurt _insisted_ that it was only because she liked him better.

 _Parenthood_. A thing that Kurt and Blaine wished for ever since they'd gotten married but unfortunately had problems with until about eight and a half months before Finn was born. It was _everything_ to them so far. Their baby girl was absolutely perfect in every single way imaginable to them, and they couldn't have asked for anything better.

Even when she did "boring" baby things (because Kurt and Blaine would _never_ consider their baby annoying), like crying or dirtying her diaper, Kurt and Blaine still adored everything about her. She was the light of their lives.

At first, Kurt was a little bit unsure. He'd never really liked kids that much and having a baby or child of his own always seemed a little stressful, but the moment he saw her just _minutes_ after she was born, he was immediately in love. Blaine was crying too much, so Kurt just decided to hold her first until Blaine pulled himself together and stopped shaking so much that he'd probably drop her considering the fact that she was five and half pounds even though she was only barely two weeks early.

From the moment he saw her and realized that she was real, and that this whole _parenthood_ thing was _real_ for the first time, he knew this is what he wanted. He knew he was ready, and he knew that she and his new little family would be his everything until the day he died. He sat there with her, staring into her bright, ocean-blue eyes for a very long time and just talked to her. He talked, and talked, saying simple, but meaningful things like, _you're my baby girl_ , and _I love you so much, Finnley-Rose Hummel-Anderson._

 _Blaine_ , on the other hand, was _completely_ ready and _very_ , very sure that he wanted to be a dad. He'd always loved kids and adored the idea of becoming a parent with the right person one day. He'd always imagine in his head what he'd be like as a dad, and perfect the imperfections he thought about because he wanted to be the best he could be.

When Finnley was born, Blaine was ecstatic. He'd prepared for months before, and even did her nursery pretty much all by himself, and Kurt only helped with the design process because he knew Blaine would have "no taste."

When Blaine held Finn for the first time, he was calmed down but the moment he felt her in his arms, he broke down again. Tears got onto her little face and she fussed a little bit and he apologized all he could because she was just his little angel.

 _That day_. The most _important_ day of Kurt and Blaine's lives.

—

It was early in the morning when they got the call that Rachel was going into labor a little early. They were nothing but _terrified_. Even if it was only two weeks earlier than the baby's due date, they were still scared nonetheless.

"Blaine, come on, we gotta go _now_!" Kurt said with a panic as he practically ripped the bed comforter off of his half-asleep husband.

"Hu—what?" Blaine asked in confusion as he rubbed his eyes, his voice breaking with tiredness.

"Our baby girl is coming, we need to _leave_!" Kurt yelled.

They were ready in pretty much ten minutes. Each of them had one bag, one diaper bag and the other with clothes, and got changed into more acceptable clothes to go to a hospital in rather than no T-shirts and tighty-whities.

On the way to the hospital, it finally hit the both of them. They were gonna be _parents_. In most likely less than twenty-four hours, they were going to have a daughter that they could love and protect together all on their own.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand when they got to a stoplight and he squeezed it. "Blaine, I'm so excited."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "I know, baby. Me too."

As soon as they got to the hospital, they checked in and asked where Rachel was.

"She said you'd be coming," the receptionist smiled, "she's on the second floor, in room 216."

The birth went by _very,_ very quickly, quicker than they ever thought it would be considering the fact that she was a little early.

Kurt was the first to hold her. He was very happy. He took every second to admire how _beautiful_ she was.

When Blaine held her, he couldn't stop staring at her. In every part of her, he could see an element of Kurt that she shared. Her hair, a mousy brown color, with curls, which is exactly what his hair used to be like until around the age of four. Her blue eyes, which most babies are born with blue eyes, but they were the exact color of Kurt's. Her cheek dimples, which were Blaine's all-time favorite thing ever.

She was a small bundle in his arms. With rosy cheeks and delicate eyelashes, and the fact that she looked pretty much exactly like Kurt, she was the most perfect thing Blaine had ever laid his eyes on (besides Kurt, of course).

Guests came by, like Burt and Carole, Sam and Mercedes, and Brittany and Santana. Their daughter was there with them and they couldn’t have been happier.

—

Kurt and Blaine were _excellent_ parents so far, even though it’d only been three days. They were _so_ patient and _so_ appreciative and _very_ , very grateful.

But they were also terrified.

They'd always seen people say, " _sleep when the baby sleeps_ ," and things like that. Except both of them, mainly Blaine, were very afraid of the fact that something could possibly happen to their baby while they were asleep.

When they were in the hospital, Rachel and Jesse were there, so everything was much easier to handle because there were four of them rather than two. But they were so scared that something would happen to her while they were asleep.

Or if Kurt fell asleep and Blaine didn't mean to and they wouldn't wake up in time. They knew they were being ridiculous, but their baby was so important to them.

"Blaine, we _need_ a plan for this thing," Kurt whispered followed by a yawn.

Blaine stretched and turned towards Kurt with a confused face. "A plan for what, again?"

"Our sleeping patterns with Finnley-Rose." He yawned again. "We can't keep being afraid and imagining the worst when it's really no big deal."

Blaine frowned. "Yeah, but-" he yawned again. "-but what do we do?"

"Blaine, okay, listen. I can go to sleep, and you can, like, stay up and look after Finn, and if she wakes up, let me sleep a little and then I'll get up and watch her and you can sleep and stuff," Kurt's words slurred together because he hadn't gotten actual, proper sleep in a few days.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, but what if—"

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off. "There are no _what-ifs_. There are no _buts_. And there is _nothing_ to be worried about. I'm a little nervous but I _promise_ you that she's safe. She can sleep in our room if you want her to. She will be _perfectly_ fine, babe."

"Okay, I guess your plan's good. But I think we both need to go to bed right now and let her sleep because these days have been longer for her than they have for us," Blaine yawned again and stretched his arms.

They both stood up and Kurt embraced Blaine into a tight hug.

"Everything will be _fine_ ," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Just then, Finn woke up with a loud, squeaky cry.

_Not again..._


End file.
